


100 Minus 1 Day

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Dude, we're not gonna go see <span class="u">that</span>," Tommy said.</i></p><p>Written for PROMPT #006: YOU'D BE CALLING OUT MY NAME at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Minus 1 Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/44442.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ none  
>  _Author's notes :_ Just a bit of silliness because I was in that kind of mood. :)  
>  _Other (unrelated) responses to this prompt :_ [Hand on the Trigger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/311281)

"Dude, we're not gonna go see _that_ ," Tommy said.

"Come _on_ ," Adam cajoled. "It'll be fun."

Tommy laughed. "Sure."

"I have to make the whole tattoo thing up to you somehow," Adam said. "I wasn't thinking and—"

"You apologized. It's fine."

"We're going," Adam insisted, arms crossed over his chest.

Tommy snorted. "We'd get halfway through the movie and you'd be calling out my name because the monster scared you, and then we'd get kicked out for making too much noise—"

Adam threw his hands up. "That happened _once_." Tommy's eyebrows shot up incredulously and Adam pouted. "Fine. You pick."


End file.
